


Golden.

by oathkeptroxas



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied Drug Use, Implied Overdose, kinda purple prosey oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeptroxas/pseuds/oathkeptroxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never let them see him in tatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden.

He's a rebel with a heart of gold, he's made of good intentions and heated passion that too often spews forth as rage. He deserved better. He always has.

He's a patchwork of many things, layers of him peeled away, different versions of himself painted over. He's been ripped apart and sewn back up so many times that he's a tapestry of stitches. He is more than the sum of his parts. He will never let them see him in tatters.

There are beautiful things that he devotes himself to. These motivations are so often at odds with his behaviour. But that's okay, his heart is in the right place, and it's golden.

There is someone he loves. Despite all the reasons life gave him to disbelieve, he loves. Like his heart is walking around without him, beating to someone else's drum, he loves.

His heart has mossy eyes, like deep forestation, full of dark places to hide. His heart has red hair, like autumn and early sunrise. His love is polka-dot patterned, freckled skin like constellations, freckled skin littered with scars and scabs. He draws pictures in the flecks on his love's skin. He draws crooked hearts when no one's watching, continues on the caress a little further so his masterpiece isn't obvious. His love knows.

He can't breathe. He's clutching the crook of an elbow, the skin too pale, he can't see the stars he knows are there, can't fathom the pattern that he knows intimately. There's a new mark, an out of place spot in the design. It throws the whole pattern off, this little red, weeping blemish that is taking his love from him. 

He crushes the needle under his boot as he helplessly hoists his heart from the ground. His lungs are weak. He can't take it.

"You can't leave me. Not you too."


End file.
